Self-contained recreational vehicles have potable water tanks which deliver fresh water, sometimes both hot and cold water, to the cooking, washing, and toilet areas of the recreational vehicles. In view of present-day environmental conditions, the waste water cannot be simply discharged on the street or the campground. It is retained in tanks until discharge can be achieved at an appropriate waste water discharge location.
In accordance with present structure and technique, the gray water tank receives water from the sinks and showers, and the black water tank receives the waste water from the toilet. The recreational vehicle is taken to a dump station; the drain valves are opened on these two tanks; and the contents thereof are drained away. In order to rinse the tanks, a hose is thrust up through the drain line or down through the sink and toilet bowel, and fresh water is squirted into the tank through the hose, and rinsing and drainage occurs until the waste water runs clear. Such an operation is distasteful and appears to be unsanitary. Thus, there is a need for ease and convenience of flushing recreational vehicle tanks.